Sueños
by Tsubakiland
Summary: Siempre era la misma rutina. Y así solo quería llegar a casa y soñar con él: Naruto. Sentir sus besos, sus caricias, sus labios moviéndose contra los suyos. Por que solo ahí podía amar y ser amado. En sus sueños –AU.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de aquí me pertenece. Ni sus personajes, que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo es sin fines de lucro – con todos los derechos reservados.

**Summary:** Siempre era la misma rutina. Y así solo quería llegar a casa y soñar con él: Naruto. Sentir sus besos, sus caricias, sus labios moviéndose contra los suyos. Por que solo ahí podía amar y ser amado. En sus sueños.

* * *

**Sueños**

-

Suspiró cerrando con llave la puerta de la mansión Uchiha. Sabía que las mujeres que atendían a la casa —o la nana— estarían en sus hogares, o durmiendo en ese momento. Claro, tampoco era para menos, estaba seguro de que eran pasadas la una de la madrugada.

Trato de caminar de puntillas, haciendo el mínimo ruido que podía contra las baldosas de cerámica. Aunque lo pillaron.

—¿Qué haces viniendo a estas horas? —le preguntó un voz _demasiado_ fría. El cabello de su nuca se erizo unos segundos, y luego volvieron a la normalidad. Sasuke puso su más cara de póker, y giro su cabeza hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

—Padre —susurró seco —. Tenía más trabajo de lo usual en el trabajo, me quedé hasta acabarlo.

Vio como su mismísimo padre entrecerraba los ojos, y supo que estaba viendo —calculando, le quedaría mejor a su cara— si lo que decía era verdad o le estaba mintiendo.

Verdaderamente, lo que Sasuke le dijo fue una verdad a medias. Él sí se quedó hasta tarde en el trabajo, hasta acabar con lo que tenía —aún así se aseguró de no terminarlo todo, necesitaba ocupar su mente por las mañanas—, aunque había terminado mucho más temprano de lo que debería y, como todavía no quería regresar hasta su casa, había ido hasta un pub.

Al final, Fugaku asintió con los ojos cerrados, y se levantó del sofá, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada ó un "buenas noches", hasta su habitación. Sasuke lo imitó y caminando más tranquilo, también se dirigió a la suya.

Volvió a suspirar, ahora cerrando la puerta de su cuarto y, con su mano derecha, revolvió unos pocos de sus cabellos azabaches. En verdad él no sabía si quería dormir, como tampoco quería quedarse quieto y no poder sentir ninguna parte de su cuerpo cuando despertara a la mañana. No quería recordar ni un poco lo que soñó —aunque sabía que lo haría, de cualquier manera, y se sentiría feliz por ello—, y siempre rogaba a Dios que lo ayudará y sus pesadillas, o _sueños_, de la manera en que se viera, desaparecieran y dejara de atormentarlo cuando despertara, pensando en ellos la mayor parte del día.

Frunció el seño cuando llego a esa parte en sus pensamientos. No. «_Pensando en ellos la mayor parte del día_» ¿En verdad, qué quería decir con eso? Lo que él sentía no era una obsesión. O eso trataba de convencerse. Por que la verdad era siempre la misma rutina: llegar tarde, su padre —o incluso ya no, su papá solo a veces estaba allí para "recibirlo", por eso hoy no lo esperaba (o no se sorprendió por ello, pensó, _no mucho_) —, su habitación, reflexión, volver a pensar y, después… Después solo quería dormir y, una vez en la vida, ya no sentirse presionado, por más decir suyo «de no querer obsesionarse, o llegar a soñar», por que él, en el fondo, sabía que _sí_ lo quería. Si quería obsesionarse con algo por una vez. Si quería soñar. Si quería verlo. Y, maldición, si quería sentir sus besos y sus expertas manos por su piel, mientras él también recorría el suyo.

Se quitó toda su ropa hasta acabar en interiores y se acostó y tapó en su cama. Colocó su brazo sobre sus ojos, cerrándolos en el acto. Regresando a sus pensamientos. Regresando a Naruto, hasta sentir como la voluntad le ganaba y perderse en las profundidades de mar negro; perdiendo la lucha contra el Sueño. Resignándose.

«—Sasuke —escuchó como _esa_ voz repetía su nombre una y otra, y otra vez, hasta hacerse más nítida y fuerte —. Sasuke —otra vez.

Él solo fue capaz de gruñir como respuesta a que lo estaba escuchando, pero, en vez de escucharlo volver a hablar, solo escucho su risa y un "Despierta ya, _dattebayo_". Sonrió antes eso y se obligó a abrir sus negros ojos. Fue, _como siempre_, borroso al principio, pero luego pudo observar bien al hombre sobre él, que estaba recostado sobre el césped del _prado_.

—Naruto, sal de mí; ahora —le gruñó, por más bien a gusto que estaba. Prefería ser él el que estuviera arriba, así era más fácil ver las expresiones que el rubio ponía ante él. Naruto salió tan rápido como Sasuke terminó de decirlo, mientras sonreía zorrunamente.

—Esta vez aguantaré mejor que la anterior, Sasuke —le dijo, sabiendo a _lo que se refería _—.Y no perderé, dattebayo, como que me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.

—¿Hn? —sonrió arrogante —. Pues demuéstrame cuanto aguantas… Na-ru-to.

Se acercó un poco a este, tirandolo contra el verde pasto y subiéndose luego a él, besando despacito su cuello, sabiendo lo que provocaba en Naruto tanta tranquilidad de su parte. Pues su juego recién comenzaba.»

-

El —molesto y apestoso— reloj lo despertó en la mejor parte, como siempre —casi antes de un décimo orgasmo—. Aunque pudo asegurar que las horas, minutos y segundos no tenían comparación aquí y allí. Unas horas en "su sueño" era prácticamente un año. Sonrió recordando los gemidos del rubio y la sonrisa del mismo a sus gruñidos.

En verdad, era el único que podría llegar a desatar la parte más sensible y fuerte de él. No las tontas muchachas que se le acercaban ofreciéndosele, él: Naruto, era mucho más. Aunque fuere _inexistente_.

Llegó al trabajo unos minutos después del horario de lo normal y, recordó vagamente, como él siempre solía llegar una medio hora antes, _antes_ de que _apareciera_ en sus sueños.

Lo mataría —o al menos intentaría, se atrevería— si eso dejara que, de una vez por todas, pudiera vivir una vida como la de los demás. Sin muchas preocupaciones más que las de su propio trabajo, Uchiha CORP. Era una completa debilidad para él, y no se podía permitir eso.

Pero, una vez más se vio envuelto en la rutina. Y así solo quería llegar a casa para _no_ soñar, mas luego de pensarlo unos momentos, se decidía recostarse y sentir sus besos, sus caricias, sus labios moviéndose contra los suyos. Por que solo ahí podía amar y ser amado. En sus _sueños_.

* * *

¡Hola! Haha, sípi, ahora vengo con un Sasu/Naru o Naru/Sasu, depende de cómo lo vean. En fin, este es mi primero de ellos y, supongo que a por miedo, no me sentí capaz de escribir algo mejor, o mostrar escenas dónde lo obvio se hace _más_ que obvio. En fin, todavía siento que no estoy preparada –con tantas personas geniales escribiendo buenos Sasu/Naru, soy como un Cheeto en la esquina–, veo si más adelante me sale y escribo, _again_, de ellos. Está cortito, creo que tiene 900 o 1000 y algo de palabras. No sé si ponerle oneshot o viñeta. Pero, en fin, este fiction es un regalo para _mí_. Sip, para mí, nunca me doy el placer de relajarme mucho y ahora quise hacerlo. Más también por que salí segunda como mejor promedio del curso, junto a dos compañeros más. Así que eso, muchísimas gracias –anticipadas– a los que leen, y disculpen si hay OOC.

Besos, Sophie.


End file.
